What Again
by Her Paws
Summary: Something had happened to Jane. Teresa is hormonal and scared for her unborn child, so she runs into the arms of an old flame. Two men, One unborn child, Jealousy, Love, Fear, hormones and a dead ex-wife... What Again? Maybe the child was never Jane's. STRONG T.


**_Disclaimer: TM couldn't have belonged to me, would it? If it did, I would employ all its Fanfic writers to move the series till we become grandparents and our fingers shake_**

 ** _CHAPTER ONE_**

As he drives into her with his eyes closed, he conjured up all the pain and confusion he's been going through the last couple of days.

It has not been two month's since Teresa and he got married and she's already nine weeks pregnant for him.

They had both been deliriously happy about the baby, until Jane had a bit of reality check one day on a case which made him withdrawn and sometimes cold towards Lisbon

He pushes into her one more time and stops. Teresa looks up at him sadly and runs her hands through his hair trying to calm him down, she knows what he needs

'You have to pull out so I can turn, Patrick' she whispered, trying to give him what he has been needing since this stranger had captured the man she loves and knows, turning him into something she is beginning to fear and resent

'Just wait for a minute…..let me get my mind together' laying his head on her shoulders

Lisbon smirked her lips together and waited for him, saying a small prayer. Starting to feel his dick becoming soft in her, she knew it didn't work and she had to go through the anonymity of not being anyone, so she quietly pushed him backwards and turned over, putting her head on the pillow with her hands gripping the sheets tightly and expecting the brutality coming soon.

Jane runs his hands over her back and molds her ass. 'Yes…ssssss' he hit her once softly, then grabs his dick and runs his hand over it for sometime before opening her to him and driving straight home in one long swift move

She could feel his harsh breathes as he stays in her for a moment, this is really what he needs she knows. Trying to look at his face, she turns her face towards him but was stopped by his hand pushing her head back into the pillow, so she stays in one place with her eyes getting wet.

He starts to move with harsh thrusts into her, moving his hands to her breast and touching it gently, reminding himself that her boobs had been sore this days, very ample but sore. As he touches it, he could feel her breathe hitch at the contact he made

'You okay?' he asks slowing his pace. She nods her head unable to answer him with her broken voice, knowing that would catch his attention and dampen his current mood

Seeing her nod, he nods his head too 'okay dear… just brace yourself well'

With this, he closed his eyes and continued his violent thrust.

…

Feeling his heavy weight lying right next to her, she moved a bit away from him and sobbed quietly to herself. He had called 'angie' when he came in her, and she feels dirty and used. Getting up quietly with nothing else on her body, she walks towards the bathroom and sank behind the closed door after her. This would be the second time he had called his late wife's name when he was with her, the first time was when she had surprised him in the shower, coming behind him and running her hands over his muscled chest, he had chuckled, closed his eyes and called 'angie'. But this was the first time he had called her when he was inside Lisbon, and this hurts too much.

She stayed curled with her hands around her body, trying to protect herself against something she does not understand. Why has Patrick been acting this way? What has happened to change him? She had tried talking to him but he closed off too easily and pushes her away.

But the main question remained 'Can she cope if this goes on for one more week? Is she going to survive this? …. But what if she eventually gives birth to this baby and Jane hurts this child, not physically,, she knows he can never do that, but emotionally, he is one good emotional abuser, can she stay back and watch him do that to her own child?

God knows she can survive this if it were just her, but the fear of having this baby born into this harsh situation scares her to death. She needs to do something real fast

She doesn't really like it, but her maternal instinct says it's the best decision right now.

Picking herself off the bathroom floor, she moves quietly and packed a small bag to pack her stuff. Sending a quick message to Cho, not giving much information but just enough to make him understand she's going away indefinitely, not sure on when she is going to come back.

As she reached the bedroom door, Jane shifts slightly on the bed and murmured something like _I miss you, baby_. Lisbon puts her hand on her mouth trying to cover the soft sobs that came at her, painfully knowing who the baby he is referring to as Angela, so she cleans her face and walks into the night alone and broken.

…..

Marcus was surprised to have received a crying call from Teresa, asking him where he was and that she needed him to come pick her up immediately. He knew something was going on with her when he saw her two days back in the office, she looked different, and it wasn't just the pregnancy that made her that way, but her face was sad and that had bothered him so much. He had tried to ask her what was going on, but very unlike her, she just hugged him and sobbed into his shoulder, he had drawn her right into an unused room to get the privacy he knew she needed, but allowed her to cry until she was well spent out and embarrassed. Her excuse had been the pregnancy hormones, so he accepted that and promised her he was always there for her as a friend when she needs him.

Her call at this moment made him thank god he was still in Chicago today. Something must have gone wrong with Jane and Teresa, and god knows he would break that jerk's face when he really knows what he did. He had known from the beginning Jane was no good for her, and the idiot was fast enough to knock her up. Now Marcus has to pick up the pieces and put it together _just as friends_ Teresa had said…. Well, he can be a good friend, the best she could wish for right now.

[i]

* * *

[i] **_AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

 ** _I have been a constant reader of TMF's since forever, having to find solace in good fanfic writers like Nerwen, Brown eyes parker,Rothelena, Liz, Idan, Mayzee, the twins, wimmer, damnit j, nic, Hay, brooklyn and much more I cannot mention here, but yes..I have read 96percent of all stories. I LOVE THIS FANFIC LIKE A SECOND FAMILY._**

 ** _AND this is a real whole idea I had always wanted to explore, but I cannot move ahead without atleast 10 reviews, we all understand the power of reviews .. they're like chocolates to me!_**

 ** _If you wanna take a leap of faith with me… even for just the next chapter..TALK TO ME..TAKE A CHANCE. And you might have also noticed that I desperately need a Beta..so lets roll,baby!_**

 ** _Love, Her Paws._**


End file.
